Atlas Park
__TOC__ If you're a reg in Atlas, then feel free to edit this page. Otherwise, you are only permitted to add on pictures of Pie (and or Pi) to this wiki-page. Thanks ^^ 'Park Rangers' Atlas Park is currently ownerless, we hope somebody steps up and takes the position. JeniseS - The second moderator after awhile, very nice. Froggis Owns The Sky Bunker. Comes to Atlas Park when called. 'Rules' * Get naked. * Don't spam, or be a dick. Enjoy yourself. Respect other users. All users are welcome. * While roleplaying is not against the guidelines, excessive roleplaying or cyber-flirting will be dealt with swiftly. * Mods are always creeping. Regs are always on the hunt. * Have a set of balls, and some chest on your hair. Oldies * "The Official Game of Atlas Park" is this. Many of you will not know why, but it is. It has an epic story behind it (Sorta) If you ever,' ''ever, see any of these legendary people , the be advised, they are the some of the coolest ex-Atlas regs you'll ever meet who can tell you a lot about Atlas' golden age. The Daily breakdown *'Morning: '''you usually get some of the more 'Mature' park goers, a few newbies mixed in. Also, tread carefully in the park during these hours, for it is when the wild JeniseS stalks her prey. *'Early Afternoon: Basically the same as the morning, but a noticably larger amount of non regs. *'Noon:' From here to about 6PM is usually total sillyness, have fun getting an actual conversation going, but at least Jenise is there (sometimes) to sort it out. Spammers galore. *'6PM - 6AM:' Where all of the fun happens, everything from cults being formed, to massive orgies. Midnight crew is prominently active during these hours. Beware of trolls however. '' ''Park Concerts "Everyone loves a good ol' fashioned, moonshie sucking, titty whore smacking shindig!" Said my great uncle Jimmy once* We often use grooveshark and jam out with eachother. You can suggest whatever -'' however'' if a song is too long it will be skipped at some point during it. Any genre is accepted like 99.9% (Yes, just like hand sanitizer) of the time, however, if you bitch about a specific song or genre, we will go out of our ways to put on ''MORE ''of the X, Y and Z hated on. But honestly, who gives a damn, we're here to jam Regulars NOTE that we are all either secretly high, demented, crazy, rapists, misfits, or hotter than you. TRIGGER WARNING for perpetual mass orgy. NEWS: THE MIDNIGHT CREW IS RETURNING, AND HIRING! blebbeh- Atlas' resident whorse (neigh), and sub to the maxxxx. Vallintino - Manager of the Atlas Park Wiki, dedicated to flying in a bucket full of Cannabis and french toast. Sywn - Ain't got NO time for bird sex. trollertrolled5 - Womanizer, reporting for duty. Sywn's cousin and part-time lover. #wrogn FirstBloodKiller - Resident _xScEnE_bOiiX_. XSpeedDemon - A guy that is always there, but never really there... #wrogn #rigth :D keno1010 - Will make you a cute little text image if you ask nicely. This is srs bsns. Ryan1454 - Probably the oldest reg in the room, of nearly 5 agonizing years full of ravenous trolls. Me, c; The Encounterers You might encounter these people in atlas park. samir115 - He is Iranian, steroid junkie, highly racist and just generally insane. Communicate at your own peril. AERUNNALLADO - XSpeeds friend/what the heck guy. He is one to be cautioned around. Quaxk - Is supposed to be in the Midnight Crew. Sucks NO cucumbers. KingDaedalus - He has a life, it just stares blankly at a computer screen. WilliamTheBest1 - The best! kinghovcopy1 - wants his own section to be a hot guy, thinks this section is gay The Hall of Fame Bruce Lee Frank Sinatra Han Solo Category:Chat roomsCategory:English chat rooms TrollsCategory:Chat rooms without room owners EmperorCrust - Followed XSpeed one to harass him, has been taken down with AERUNNALLADO and XSpeedDemon. * I don't have a great uncle Jimmy *''Has'' The Story of #wrogn XSpeedDemon: martyn898: wrogn spelling trollertrolled5: xD XSpeedDemon: #wrogn trollertrolled5: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) martyn898: i dont do those in ch at swootybooty: There’s no way that Marty is 22 years old, trollertrolled5: ^ XSpeedDemon: ^ swootybooty: He can’t even spell wrong right. XSpeedDemon: #wrogn trollertrolled5: ^ swootybooty: #wrogn XSpeedDemon: #wrogn XSpeedDemon: everybody XSpeedDemon: #wrogn is the new yolo trollertrolled5: Pitbull487: porn (reply) Who is this? swootybooty: here it goes i ma martyn nagle age 22 yeras old i live in the uk scottland with mum dad i bed times i go to college i read books watch dvds on my tv and play my ps2 this my muisc onlyIQ TestMusicLeon JacksonChuck BerryLou BegaJames… XSpeedDemon: this is #wrogn gamerulermicro: pronounced “rog-in” martyn898: wooty i am 2 3years old ill be 24 inin 4 months martyn898: 23 trollertrolled5: 2 3 idklol1337: Did you ever go to school? swootybooty: Shit, Just look at his bio I was trying to post it in the chat but it you know. trollertrolled5: Cath, we get it. praguedonald: 17 Pitbull487: /troll05 suck my dick you sexy martyn898: years 7 years in primary school and 6 years in high school XSpeedDemon: Rog-in – 1.To be stupid martyn 2.To be awesomer than martyn XSpeedDemon: 3.To be wrogn trollertrolled5: Pitbull, sorry bro but you’re muted. idklol1337: Troll, i would file a sexual harassment on pitbull XSpeedDemon: Martyn, you are so #wrogn Pitbull487: thanks coming back trollertrolled5: I guess, we could just take it as a joke. XSpeedDemon: yeah XSpeedDemon: but martin is still #wrogn trollertrolled5: Who am I, people? XSpeedDemon: You are 05 trollertrolled5: #wrogn, we all are. XSpeedDemon: so true XSpeedDemon: #wrogn is love XSpeedDemon: #wrogn is life trollertrolled5: #wrogn is shrek. gamerulermicro: we should get that trending on twitter XSpeedDemon: im going to add #wrogn to my bio gamerulermicro: good idea speed #wrogn is love #wrogn is life *''#wrogn and #rigth for the win''